<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission by turnipdad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558545">Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad'>turnipdad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, JanuRWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnipdad/pseuds/turnipdad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If this Manticore didn't show up soon, Weiss was going to pull her hair out.</p><p>JanuRWBY Day 4: Ship/Friendship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Weiss Schnee &amp; Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JanuRWBY Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Freezerburn is a great OTP and BROTP🧊🔥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gotta say, this is not one of my more exciting missions,” Yang sighed, leaning her head against the window.</p><p>“Well, search and destroy missions do include searching,” Weiss says back, sandwiched between Yang and the android driving the decoy truck. Pulling out her scroll, she looks again at their mission status.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>SEARCH AND DESTROY</strong>
</p><p><strong>STATUS</strong>: ACTIVE</p><p><strong>TARGET</strong>: ONE (1) MANTICORE</p><p><strong>DETAILS</strong>:</p>
<ul>
<li>SPOTTED FLYING IN BETWEEN SUPPLY ROUTES AND AMITY COLISEUM</li>
<li>ODD BEHAVIOUR, CIRCLING OVER SUPPLY TRUCKS BEFORE RETURNING TO MOUNTAINS</li>
<li>MOST LIKELY OLDER GRIMM, DESTROY BEFORE ATTACK OCCURS</li>
</ul>
<hr/><p>“Even if searching means driving back and forth in an endless tundra?” Yang asks.</p><p>“Afraid so,” Harriet answers from the cargo bed.</p><p>Glancing back, Weiss takes note of Harriet. Though she tried to remain upbeat at first, even the endless driving seems to have worn her down. With Fast Knuckles laid out on the floor, Harriet looks for scratches for the umpteenth time.</p><p>Hearing squeaking, Weiss looks over to see Yang drawing on the window’s condensation. A smiley face with cat ears, alongside a crude drawing of Gambol Shroud.</p><p>“<em>I can’t take this,</em>” Weiss thinks blearily.</p><p>As if answered by the Brothers themselves, a Grimm’s roar could be heard in the distance.</p><p>“Finally!” Harriet and Yang shout simultaneously.</p><p>The truck crawls to a stop, and everyone looks outside. One Manticore, flying straight towards them. Though by it’s flight path, not to fly above the truck but directly towards it.</p><p>“It’s coming straight for us. That mean’s we’re going with Plan B,” Harriet gathers Fast Knuckles and activates it.</p><p>Hopping out of the truck, the three huntresses get a better view of the Manticore as they get their weapons ready for attack. Another roar is heard from the distance, as another Manticore comes flying out from behind a mountain.</p><p>“Two?” Weiss looks toward the Manticores, watching as the first one circles, waiting for the other Manticore to catch up.</p><p>“Alright, Plan C then!” Harriet bolts ahead and stops, just before disappearing behind one the snow dunes. “You know the drill! I’ll distract our main target and you two handle the straggler, then we’ll regroup for the big guy!”</p><p>“Right!” Weiss and Yang answer to Harriet’s afterimage.</p><p>The first Manticore takes notice of Harriet and dives towards her. Before getting in paw’s reach, Harriet bolts to the side. The Manticore lets out a roar before continuing it’s chase after her.</p><p>Bombs and fire glyphs are set above the remaining two huntresses. The second Manticore finally turns it’s attentions towards them and quickens it’s flight.</p><p>“When’s the last time we fought together like this? Just the two of us?” Yang brings Ember Celica up.</p><p>“Hm, I’d have to say at the Vytal Festival,” Weiss spins Myrtenaster’s chamber, readying it onto fire dust.</p><p>“Well then, Freezerburn is long overdue!” The Manticore lands where the two previously stood, as they jumped to the side to avoid it.</p><p>Weiss summons a glyph under the Manticore, keeping it in place. Yang unloads shots on the Manticore, and with the smoke keeping her hidden, runs ahead and uppercuts it.</p><p>Stunned, the Manticore collapses. Weiss dashes forward and impales the Manticore on the head, pulling Myrtenaster out as the Grimm dissipates.</p><p>“Incoming!” Harriet slides in between the two, skidding around to face their main target.</p><p>Another roar, and the Grimm lands in front of them.</p><p>Harriet runs ahead, blitzing the Manticore without giving it time to recover.</p><p>“Get back!” Weiss shouts, readying Myrtenaster.</p><p>Harriet dashes aside as Weiss unleashes multiple shots of fire dust onto the Manticore and the nearby snow dune.</p><p>A large plume of steam arises, surrounding the Grimm. Though their sight is limited, the Manticore’s silhouette is still visible in the centre.</p><p>“Weiss!” Yang shouts, running ahead.</p><p>Weiss nods, and forms a glyph ahead of Yang, who jumps onto it. The glyph propels her upward, and Yang readies herself for her descent.</p><p>Reaching her peak, Yang fires Ember Celica to shoot her down onto the Manticore. With a yell, Yang punches down onto the Grimm’s head.</p><p>Slumped down, their main target disappears.</p><p>“Well, that was eas—” Harriet starts.</p><p>“Yes! Freezerburn, baby!” Yang cheers. Jogging towards Weiss and Harriet, she holds her hands up, readying for a high-five.</p><p>When Yang’s close enough, the two clap her hands. Yang lets out another holler and shakes her hands out, trying to get rid of the remaining adrenaline.</p><p>“Do you always have to be so loud?” Weiss asks her, voice fond.</p><p>“Ah, come on. Freezerburn came out of retirement, and you don’t think that’s worth celebrating?” Yang grins towards her.</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“It takes two to tango, Weiss. And I gotta say, we did a pretty good job. You too, Harriet,” Yang quickly adds.</p><p>“Your hubris is showing, and I have to say, it’s not a good look.”</p><p>“Well—” Harriet’s chuckles interrupt them, and they look towards her.</p><p>“Don’t mind me. Just didn’t expect the whole ‘old married couple’ thing from you two.” Harriet brings her hand up, hiding her grin behind her fist.</p><p>Weiss and Yang turn back towards each other. A devilish grin grows on Yang’s face.</p><p>“Hm, I can see it, Weiss. A nice penthouse in Atlas overlooking the city. Remnant’s best power couple, a huntress and CEO of Schnee Dust Company. Raise some kids and and we’ll be known for generations to come.”</p><p>Yang throws her arm around Weiss’s shoulder, and turns her head to be face-to-face, “Do you see us having a long and fulfilling marriage?”</p><p>“No, Yang, I don’t.” Turning her back towards Yang, Weiss's braid smacks her on the face.</p><p>Yang’s yelp is drowned out by Harriet’s laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you Eddy for creating the Freezerburn divorce meme.</p><p>Also, action scenes are hard :/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>